A New Member
by Aerrows-Girl07
Summary: The team gets a new member, that's somehow connected to Tony. When her old enemies come back, NCIS will never be the same again.OC/OC Tony/Ziva McGee/Abby Gibbs/Jenny This is set before Judgement Day! Rated T for later chapters R&R Chapter 5 is finally up
1. Chapter 1: A New Member

**Hello guys! I know my name says I like Storm Hawks but I've been a big fan of NCIS since it started. And I had an idea for this story so I've decided to start this FanFic! XD Anyway, on with the story! I don't own NCIS or anything like that, but I do own the OC….I'm not saying her name till the next chapter in the disclaimer…..**

_**A New Member**_

Chapter 1: A New Member…

Washington DC- Reagan National Airport

"Now where is the exit to this place?"

A nineteen year old girl was looking around her at the busy Reagan Airport. She looked down at her watch and made a 'tsk' sound.

"How am I supposed to get there," she muttered to herself. "If I don't know how to get the hell out of this airport?"

She walked around for maybe five minutes when she saw an exit sign. _Thank God!_, she thought to herself. She hurried toward the exit, carrying her duffle and suitcase with her.

She walked out the doors and flagged a cab down. The cab pulled up in front of her and she motioned for the driver to pop the trunk. The driver did, but sat in the car. _I guess all men aren't gentlemen like at home,_ she thought, putting her huge suitcase in the trunk. She closed the trunk and got in the back seat with her duffle bag.

"Where to?" the driver asked pulling away.

"Do you know where the NCIS building is?" the girl asked pulling out her cell-phone and texting someone.

"I do," the driver said pulling out of the airport area.

"Good," the girl said, letting her gold eyes meet the driver's. "Take me there…And be quick."

-

-

-

NCIS Building

It was a typical day at NCIS. Gibbs was drinking his coffee and smiling at Tony and Ziva, who were agreeing about a movie reference Tony had made. McGee was typing at his computer and listening to something on his headphones, and Jenny was locked away in her office. Or so they thought. Jenny came walking down the stairs from her office and headed toward the elevator.

"Everyone to my office," Jenny said not looking at them. "Now."

Everyone looked at each other but got up to go to Jenny's office. Before Jenny got on the elevator, though, she turned toward them.

"I've got a surprise for you all," she said smiling as the elevator doors closed. "Especially for you Tony."

Everyone looked at each other again but continued to Jenny's office. They would just have to wait to see what was going on.

-

-

-

"Here you are," the cab driver said, stopping at the front door of the NCIS building.

"Thanks," the girl said, giving the money to the driver. "You can keep the change."

She got out and got her suitcase and duffle bag. After she was clear of the car, the driver drove away and the girl looked around to the building. A red-haired woman walked out of the doors and smiled at the girl.

"Special Agent Courtney?" she asked, extending her hand.

The girl nodded and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm Director Jenny Sheppard," the woman said. "I'm glad you could join us. The rest of the team is in my office."

Courtney followed Jenny into the building.

"These men will take your things," Jenny said, motioning to two men walking toward them.

The men took Courtney's suitcase and duffle bag.

"Be careful with those!" Courtney called after the men.

She looked over at Jenny, who was standing at the elevator, waiting for her.

"Does your team know I'm here?" Courtney asked as they entered the elevator.

Jenny smiled.

"No," she said, looking at the girl more closely now.

Courtney had long shoulder length sandy-blonde hair with two burgundy chunks in it, one on each side of her face. She was around 5'6", slender yet built. She was wearing pink and black skater shoes, dark blue jeans and a pink top with a black skull and hearts on it. The most noticeable feature the girl had was that her eyes were gold. Jenny looked away from her.

"The team doesn't know you're here," Jenny said, looking back at Courtney. "And you don't know who they are yet, am I correct?"

Courtney nodded her head.

"You are correct Director Sheppard," Courtney said. "But my partner knows who the members are. He said that I knew one of them."

Jenny smiled.

"Oh you do," she said, as the elevator doors opened. "And please call me Jenny."

Courtney nodded again, but was confused at Jenny's formality. Courtney was used to calling her superiors in the CIA by their titles, not by their first names. This NCIS was strange to her, so she knew she had to learn fast what was right and wrong in this place if she was planning on staying here.

Courtney followed Jenny to her office. Jenny stopped in front of the closed doors, as they both heard talking from inside the room. Jenny turned to Courtney.

"If you'll wait here please," Jenny said, opening the door. "I'll call for you."

Courtney nodded and stood outside the door waiting to hear her entrance.

Jenny walked in her office and sat down at her desk. She looked at the confused faces of Ziva, Tony, and McGee, but Gibbs' was just staring at hers.

"I've called you up here today," Jenny started. "Because we have a new member to the team. She just flew in from Georgia."

Everyone looked at each other but said nothing.

"She's been with the CIA for four years," Jenny continued. "She's very smart and she's good at weapons design and she _very_ good at firing them."

Tony grinned.

"Ah, I woman after my own heart," he said.

Ziva and Jenny rolled their eyes.

"Tony," Jenny said, looking at the agent. "One, she's nineteen, and two, when you see her I don't think you'll want to date her."

Tony frowned.

"Is she that ugly?" he asked.

Gibbs slapped Tony in the back of the head.

"She didn't mean that DiNozzo," Gibbs said looking at Jenny.

Jenny nodded.

"You can come in now," Jenny called.

Courtney took a deep breath and walked in the room. She froze when she saw Tony, and Tony's mouth flew open.

"Courtney?!" Tony said, looking at her.

All Courtney could do was nod. Tony laughed and swept her up in a big hug. Courtney grabbed onto him for dear life and to return the hug. Everyone, except Jenny was confused.

"You know her Tony?" Ziva asked, jealousy written all over her face.

"I do Zee-vah!" Tony said keeping an arm on Courtney's shoulders.

Jenny smiled.

"Courtney?" Jenny asked, making the girl look at her. "Would you introduce yourself to everyone here?"

"Oh!" Courtney said, moving away form Tony and walking in front of Jenny's desk. "I'm sorry! That was very rude of me."

Everyone shook their heads, as if telling her it was OK.

"I'm Special Agent Courtney DiNozzo," she said smiling, as everyone's faces went to expressions of shock, including Gibbs'. "I'm Tony's niece!"

-

-

-

**Well? Did you like? Yes, no, maybe? Don't worry people! I'll post the next chapter up soon! I hope you liked it! R&R please and thank you! XD LATER!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

**I hope you liked the last chapter! I don't have very much to say now since I'm working on finishing **_**Of Sky Knights and Slyphs**_**…….-falls over- Note to self: Don't try and write two stories at once! Your ADD kicks in….I caught myself writing about NCIS in Storm Hawks and writing Storm Hawks in the NCIS fic…..Anyway I don't own NCIS…..If I did some things that have happened would not have happened and some things that should happened would have happened already….. Hint-hint….But I do own Courtney DiNozzo….Muahaha…..XD ON WITH THE STORY PEPS!!**

Chapter 2: Settling In….

"Tony has a niece?!"

Everyone was still recovering from the shocking news that Tony had a family member alive. (AN: I don't _know_ if Tony's family is dead or not but for my story they are….That sounded really cold….On with the story) Courtney was still smiling sweetly and Tony had a sheepish grin on his face.

"You didn't tell us why?" Ziva demanded.

Tony grinned a little more.

"Ummm," he started. "I didn't think about it?"

Everyone glared at him. Jenny cleared her throat and everyone gave her their attention.

"Courtney this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, Tim McGee, and Ziva David. I want you all to make Courtney feel at home here," she said looking at them all. "She'll be here hopefully for a very long time."

Everyone nodded.

"Now go and show her, her desk," Jenny said, turning around to look out her window. "And Courtney I want to see you Monday morning first thing. I want everyone to have a nice and safe weekend."

Everyone nodded again and made their way out the door. They walked down the stairs in silence and made their way to their desks. Courtney stood at Tony's desk and waited to be shown her desk. Tony didn't notice her cause he saw he had an e-mail from a girl he talked to at the bar last night. Ziva noticed the girl awkwardly standing around. She went over to the Courtney.

"I'm sorry your uncle isn't showing you around," Ziva said loudly glaring at Tony.

Tony looked up and smiled.

"Thank you Ziva," he said looking back at his computer. "Can you show Courtney around, please?"

Ziva rolled her eyes at him, but she smiled at Courtney and motioned for her to follow. The girl nodded and followed Ziva. When they passed by the desk next to McGee Ziva paused.

"This is your desk," she said, looking at the very large suitcase and duffle bag next to the desk.

"Alright," Courtney said, going and looking into each bag. "They didn't break anything."

Ziva looked at her as they continued down to where Ducky and Palmer were.

"Did you have something breakable in there?" she asked as they walked into the elevator.

Courtney nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Since I design and build weapons I brought most of my equipment. My partner is going to ship the rest later."

They walked out of the elevator and into the morgue. Ducky was telling Palmer about yet another adventure in his life. Palmer was trying not to nod off.

"Ducky," Ziva said as they walked into the room. "We have a new team member I want you to meet."

Ducky stopped and turned to see Courtney standing next to Ziva smiling.

"Well, hello my dear," he said walking forward and extending his hand. "I'm Doctor Mallard or Ducky as everyone calls me."

Courtney shook his hand.

"I'm Courtney DiNozzo," she said, smiling a little more at Ducky's shocked expression. "I'm Tony's niece. It's very nice to meet you Doctor Mallard."

Ducky recovered quickly when he heard her call him 'Doctor Mallard'. He stood in front of her and shook his head.

"My dear call me Ducky," he said looking at the girl.

Courtney frowned.

"You sure?" she asked.

Ducky chuckled.

"Oh yes my dear," he said motioning for Palmer to come forward. "This is Mr. Palmer"

Courtney and Palmer shook hands.

"Just call me Palmer," Palmer said, moving back behind Ducky.

Courtney nodded her head. Ziva smiled.

"Well, we are going to go see Abby now," she said walking back toward the elevator. "I'm showing Courtney around cause Tony's being lazy."

Ducky chuckled and Palmer laughed a little.

"Sounds like Tony," Ducky said. "It was a pleasure meeting you Courtney."

Courtney smiled and waved as they walked onto the elevator.

"Nice to meet you too!" she said as the door closed.

-

-

-

Ziva and Courtney went into Abby's lab only to hear some kind of music playing at full volume. Ziva covered her ears and walked in, Courtney followed her but was moving her head to the beat.

"Abby?" shouted Ziva. "Abby! I've got someone I want you to meet!"

Suddenly the music was turned down a lot and Abby popped around the corner of her office. She smiled and walked up to Courtney and gave her a hug.

"Welcome to NCIS!" Abby said.

Courtney smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

Abby nodded.

"You're welcome," she said. "I'm Abby."

"I'm Courtney DiNozzo," Courtney said. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Abby."

Abby shook her head violently.

"You don't have to add the 'Ms.' to my name," she said.

Courtney nodded. Ziva smiled.

"You're not surprised she shares Tony's last name?" she asked.

Abby blinked at few times then grinned.

"Nope," she said walking over to her computer. "McGee e-mailed me."

Ziva rolled her eyes. She should have known. Abby turned back toward Courtney.

"So what was it like growing up with Tony?" she asked.

Courtney blinked a few times then she smiled.

"It was an adventure," she said. "I never knew what would happen when he came over. Then when my parents died, he was all that I had left. He adopted me but let me stay with my partner's parents. He didn't want me to be in Boston or DC because of his job. Little did he know that I was a CIA agent."

Her and Abby talked for about ten minutes before Ziva dragged Courtney away from the lab. They got on the elevator and Ziva began asking questions about Tony and Courtney's childhood. About how she got in the CIA and what made her come over to NCIS. Courtney was happy to tell her. She had gotten into the CIA because her father and mother was in it.

"Then one day they were on a mission and they were killed," she said, looking down at the ground. "So I was alone at the age of twelve. Tony was the only family I had, but he let me pick where I stayed, and I wanted to stay in Georgia. So I moved in with my partner's family. Tony came and visited almost every month for a week. Then one day, a friend of my parents in the CIA asked me if I wanted to become an agent. I said yes and my partner asked if he could to and they let him, cause he was someone I relied on. That's where I've been from now on."

Ziva watched as this girl she just met was pouring out her soul almost to her. Courtney looked up at Ziva and smiled a little.

"Do you like it here?" she asked.

Ziva blinked a few times then nodded her head.

"Yes," she said as they neared their desks. "I do like it here. I'm glad I could come here and meet everyone."

Courtney smiled a little more.

"I'm glad too," she said as they came to her desk first. "Tony talks a lot about you. I was looking forward to meeting you."

Ziva looked up at her in shock. But before Ziva could say anything Courtney darted into her seat and stretched in her chair.

"Thanks for showing me around Ziva!" she said smiling. "I hope me and you can become close friends!"

Ziva simply nodded and headed toward her desk. Maybe this girl was going to be pretty nice after all.

-

-

-

-

"So where am I staying Tony?"

Tony looked at Courtney and shrugged.

"I guess you can stay at my apartment," he said.

Everyone had started home after the day's work was done, when Courtney brought up the fact that she had no where to stay. McGee suggested that she stay at a hotel, but Tony went postal on him.

"It's cool," Courtney said grabbing her stuff and heading toward Tony's car. "Let's go Tony! I want to get some sleep for tomorrow. That and I've got to call Cole."

Tony was making his way toward his car when he heard Courtney say a guy's name. He got in the car.

"Who's Cole?" he said, starting the car and driving off.

Courtney waved at everyone, then turned toward Tony.

"You know Cole," she said reaching into her duffle bag and taking out a wallet she took out a picture and handed it to Tony.

Tony looked at it and he took it from her. In the picture was Courtney at her nineteenth birthday party and she had her arm wrapped around a guys waist and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. The guy was maybe around 6'3", judging from the height difference between him and Courtney. He had dark brown hair and he had blue eyes that seemed to shine. Then it clicked in Tony's head that this was Cole.

"Oh yeah," Tony said handing back the picture. "I remember him. He was annoying."

Courtney rolled her eyes and turned the radio on. The whole way to Tony's apartment they sang in his car at the top of their lungs. When they finally reached the apartment, Tony helped Courtney bring her things up to his apartment. They entered his apartment and Courtney saw a huge mess. She sat her things down and looked at Tony. Tony looked up and smiled sheepishly, which cause Courtney o roll her eyes again.

"Sorry," he said walking toward the spare bedroom. "I didn't know you were coming."

"That was the surprise," Courtney said, following Tony. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you knew I was coming now would it?"

Tony rolled his eyes this time, as he opened the door. Courtney saw it was a simple bedroom. There was a full size bed against the wall to the right of the only window in the room. The sheets were a simple 

white color and the curtains were the same color. There was an alarm clock on the night stand on the other side of the window. There was a closet and a dresser in the room too. Courtney could tell Tony left this room just for her just in case something happened. She set her stuff in front of the closet and helped Tony with the huge suitcase. Tony looked around the room and then looked at Courtney. She was sitting down on the bed and stretching.

"Well," he said walking out the door. "I'm going to leave you be, and in the morning we can go shopping and some paint and some other things for your room, OK?"

Courtney grinned and nodded her head.

"That would be awesome!" she said.

Tony smiled and went into his room which was on the other side of the apartment. Courtney heard Tony walking to the other side of the apartment.

"Hey Tony?" she said.

She heard him stop.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Goodnight," she said, getting up and poking her head out her door. "You know that I love you right?"

Tony smiled.

"Of course," he said walking toward his room. "Everybody loves me!"

He was suddenly hit in the back of the head with a pillow from the couch. He turned to see Courtney's head disappearing back into her room. Tony went into his room and changed clothes and got into bed and went to sleep. He knew tomorrow was going to very interesting.

-

-

-

-

Courtney got her cell out and pressed number two and it dialed Cole's number. It rang three times then a deep voice answered.

"Do I know you?" came Cole's voice.

Courtney smiled.

"I think Tokyo knows me," she responded.

She heard a chuckle.

"You remember Tokyo young grasshopper?" he said.

"I remember shopping and getting pretty new clothes and things," she said laying down on the bed.

"I'm hurt!" Cole whimpered. "I was nice to you!"

"You left me in the middle of Tokyo cause you thought you saw the target!" Courtney said, smiling.

"Alright you got me there," he said. "So how's DC?"

"It's not Georgia but I can live with it," she said looking at the window.

"How's Tony?" Cole asked.

"Same old Tony," Courtney said smiling even bigger. "He's still a big flirt and he loves the ladies."

Cole laughed.

"Same Tony," he said. "How's the people at the new job?"

"They are very nice," she said, remembering the new faces. "Ziva is nicer than she looks. McGee is nice too. Duck and Palmer are interesting. Abby and me are going to get along very nice. She likes the same things I do. Jenny, the director, is nice. She puts on a tough appearance but she's very nice."

"So everyone's being nice to you?" Cole asked.

"Yes Cole," Courtney said, rolling her eyes. "They are nice."

"I was just checking," he said. "If they weren't I was going to come up there and kick some ass."

Courtney chuckled a little.

"You've always been over protective," she said.

"I know," he said simply.

Courtney laughed.

"Look I've got to go now," she said, looking at her clock and seeing it was 11:30 PM. "Tony's taking me shopping in the morning. But I'll talk to you in the morning either via talking or texting, OK?"

"Yea, yea," Cole said. "You just don't want to speak to me now that you have new friends."

Courtney rolled her eyes again.

"You drama queen," she said, getting a laugh from Cole.

"You know it," he said. "But I'll let you go, and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.

"Later," Courtney said, then she closed her phone.

She laid on her bed for awhile then got up and changed for bed. She then crawled under the covers and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She prayed that tomorrow was just as good as today was.

-

-

-

**Did you like? I hope so. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please R&R. LATER!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3: A Friend and a Mission

**Me- OK…I'm glad everyone is liking this story! XD It made me very happy! Now I'm done with my Storm Hawks Fic …But I'm doing a sequel to it so…Yea…But I'm going to work on this one before I start the sequel…But anyway…I don't own NCIS but I do own Courtney DiNozzo and Cole and any other OC I create in this story…ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter 3: A Favorite Friend and a Mission…

"Are you sure you have everything you want?"

Courtney smiled at Tony and nodded her head.

"Yep!" she said getting in his car. "I've got everything I want for the time being."

That morning they had went and bought the things that Courtney wanted for her room. She had bought the little accessories with her money and Tony had bought her paint and bed spreads with his money. Courtney wanted red and black paint and she had picked her sheets and didn't let Tony to see them. Tony didn't say anything but he made a mental note to ask later on.

-

-

-

"OK," Courtney panted, looking around her room. "Now I like it."

They had just finished painting her room. When you walked in her room the wall to the right was red and the wall to the left was black, the wall in front had black on the right side and red on the left side, and then the back wall was the same as the front wall. Tony sat down on her bed.

"Why in the world did you paint it like this?" he asked.

Courtney looked at him and smiled.

"Its UGA colors," she responded.

Tony cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he said.

"Its UGA colors," she repeated. "University of Georgia colors are red and black. I'm a Bulldog fan."

She reached into the bag that had her bed sheets in it and pulled them out. The sheets were red with black on the top and the bed spread had a big black 'G' on it and it was surrounded with red and white. And the pillow cases were the same as the sheets. Tony just shook his head.

"I'll let you finish arranging your room," he said, walking out of her room.

Courtney nodded and looked around her room again. Before she could start anything, her phone started ringing 'Teardrops on my Guitar' by Taylor Swift. She sighed and looked at the caller ID, it read 'Cole'. She smiled and flipped it open.

"Hi Cole," she said, smiling.

"How did you know it was me?" he answered.

"I'm still in the CIA," she said smiling. "If I didn't know who was calling me, I wouldn't be a very good agent now would I?"

She heard a chuckle.

"True," he said. "And that caller ID had nothing to do with it, right?"

Courtney smiled.

"Nope," she said, sitting on her bed. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm going on a mission," Cole said, getting very serious. "And I need you to watch my back from home."

Courtney frowned.

"Silver Bullet mission?" she asked.

"Yea," Cole said. "But he could use Blood Rose's help."

"I don't think she can," Courtney said, looking around her room. "She's a little busy at the moment."

"I figured," Cole responded. "But I need your help from there. Can I count on you?"

Courtney smiled.

"Do you breathe?" she said getting up and walking into the living room.

Cole laughed.

"I sure do," he said. "But I'll be calling you. Let me know what your new desk number is. I don't want anyone tracing your cell."

"Yes mother," Courtney smirked. "Don't worry. I can take care of myself when I need too."

"I know," Cole said. "But the plane's here. I'll call you when I land and tell you where I am."

"OK," she said, looking at Tony who was on the couch. "Be careful. Bye."

"I will," he responded. "Bye."

Tony was staring at her.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"Cole," she said simply, grabbing some more stuff that went in her room. "He's going out of town and he was just telling me."

"Where is he going?" Tony asked, still sitting on the couch.

"I don't know," Courtney answered. "He didn't know either. He said he would tell me when he got there."

Tony frowned, but didn't press the subject any further.

-

-

-

It took about three more hours to finish Courtney's room. By the time she had put the last piece of accessories in its rightful place, her phone rang again. She looked down at the caller ID and saw it was Cole.

"Anybody nearby?" she asked, when she picked her phone up.

She heard a chuckle.

"Do you think I would call you if there was?" he answered.

Courtney smiled.

"Nope," she said. "So where are you?"

"I'm in London," Cole said, and just as he said that, Courtney heard Big Ben chiming in the background.

"So why there?" Courtney asked, lying down on her newly made bed. "What's in London?"

"Our favorite friend," Cole answered. "Silver Bullets and Blood Roses worst enemy, Trey."

Courtney sat up. Trey Godwin was the world's most top assassin for the 'bad' side, and Silver Bullet and Blood Rose was the top assassins for the 'good' side. No one knows who Silver Bullet and Blood Rose 

really are or what they really look like, cause they always wore masks over the upper part of their faces. But the whole world knew what Trey Godwin looked like. He was blonde hair and blue eyed handsome man with a cold heart to go with it all. Once Trey was hired to find and kill you, you could beat he would always get the job done. Courtney knew about Trey also because of the CIA.

"Why would they send you on a mission like that by yourself?" she demanded.

Cole sighed.

"I didn't ask," he said. "But I've got to go and report in. I'll call you Monday at your work number."

"You have my work number?" Courtney asked. "I don't even know my work number."

"Then you're a horrible CIA agent Ms. DiNozzo," Cole smirked.

"Shut up and go report in," she laughed. "But please be careful."

"You know me," he said. "I'm always careful."

With that the line went dead and Courtney closed her phone. She looked at the time, which was 12:45 AM, then she looked at the black sky out her window.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she whispered.

-

-

-

**Me- Well? You like? I hope you did. This was more of a Courtney/Cole chapter. And there will be more explaining of 'Trey Godwin', 'Silver Bullet', and 'Blood Rose', for they will become a big part of the story. I hope to get more of the NCIS crew in next chapter. Please R&R!! I love hearing from you guys and what you think!! XD LATER!!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend Pays a Visit

**Me-Ok…Here is Chapter 4! I really don't have anything to say this time (which is rare…Don't get used to it) I don't own NCIS but I do own Courtney and Cole…ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 4- A Friend Pays a Visit

"Morning Jenny," Courtney said walking in Jenny's office Monday morning. "You said you wanted to see me first thing, so here I am."

Jenny smiled at Courtney when she walked in. The girl was dressed in dark blue jeans that was faded down the front, and she had on a white Aeropostale short sleeve top, that had the collar flipped up and a red '87' on the front on the right side and a sparkling red '87' on the back. Courtney had also straight ironed her hair so that it was stick straight. She looked like a punk prep.

"Yes I wanted to see you," Jenny said, sitting in her chair. "I wanted to tell you something."

Courtney nodded her head.

"I was informed that you will still be working for the CIA," Jenny said. "Even though you'll still be with NCIS."

Courtney cocked her eyebrow.

"I wasn't informed of this," she said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Now you have been," Jenny said, turning toward her computer. "That's all I wanted for now. You my go."

Courtney wanted to say something, but her CIA side kicked in and she left Jenny's office without saying another word.

-

-

-

Courtney sat at her desk looking up more info on Trey when her desk phone started ringing. She picked it up.

"DiNozzo," she said without thinking.

"Hey," Cole whispered.

Courtney leaned back in her chair.

"How can I help you today?" Courtney asked.

"Anything on Trey?" Cole asked.

"Nothing so far," Courtney said, returning her attention back toward her computer. "I've been informed that I work for both CIA and NCIS, and I've been looking on both computer servers. But it's like Trey just disappeared off the face of the Earth in the past six months."

"You're kidding," Cole said.

"I don't kid when it comes to Trey," Courtney said. "What little I have I'll send to your Blackberry."

"Thanks Courtney," Cole said. "I'll check in later."

"OK," Courtney said, putting the phone on the receiver.

Courtney ran her had through her hair and sighed. She didn't have any idea what she was going to do. Tony walked up and leaned forward on her desk.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Courtney looked over at him.

"I was looking someone up on the Internet," she said. "It was someone from the CIA that I was just checking on."

Tony looked at her then shrugged and walked away. Courtney was about to look up more stuff on Trey when Gibbs walked down the stairs from Jenny's office.

"Let's go," he said to everyone. "We've got a dead body and the CIA thinks that it's someone they know."

Everyone got their guns and things together and headed out to the scene.

-

-

-

-

When they got there, there was crime tape everywhere. Tony, Ziva, and Courtney went over to look at the body, and Gibbs and McGee were questioning the person that found the body. Tony and Ziva was looking and commenting at the body standing a little bit away from it, but Courtney went over and looked at the body up close.

"What do you think happened?" Ziva asked Tony.

He shrugged.

"I don't know, but Courtney sure likes looking at the body," he said, looking at his niece.

Gibbs walked up behind Tony and Ziva.

"The CIA just told me that they aren't sending a agent over here," he said, sipping his coffee.

Tony and Ziva gaped at him.

"Why not?" Tony demanded.

"Cause they already is one on the scene," Courtney said, walking up to them.

Tony looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I'm still working for the CIA," Courtney said. "And I know the signature pattern form this body."

Everyone stared at her.

"It's a world famous assassin know to the CIA," Courtney said, looking at each one in the eyes. "His name is-"

Courtney's cell phone started going off. Courtney sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"she said.

"Agent DiNozzo?" a voice said.

"Yes?" Courtney answered.

"I'm Agent Devore and I'm calling to tell you that Agent Richards has been shot by the assassin Trey," said Devore.

Courtney's eyes widened.

"That's impossible!" she snapped at Devore. "We have a signature killing from him here in DC! Agent Richards was in London!"

"We know Agent DiNozzo," Devore replied calmly. "You forget the time zones. Agent Richards was shot yesterday, and we believe he is here in DC."

Courtney looked over at the body. Ducky was just starting to look over it.

"Ducky!" Courtney called over to him. "How long has our victim been dead?"

Ducky checked and looked back over to her.

"At least six hours," he answered.

Courtney cursed under her breath. Everyone was confused but waited to hear the explanation when she got off the phone.

"That makes what you're saying true," Courtney said to Devore. "Where is Agent Richards now?"

"He is in the hospital here at DC," Devore replied. "He's in room 345. He's still unconscious and he might be for at least a day or two."

Courtney ran her hand through her hair.

"Thank you Agent Devore," she said. "I'm sorry I snapped. I'm guessing I'm the agent in charge till we get our man?"

"No," Devore said. "You are not to get involved in this case. We will contact Director Sheppard and explain what is going on."

"Why am I being cut out?" Courtney asked, getting angry again.

"We believe that Trey is coming after you next," Devore said. "Now if that all Agent DiNozzo, I must get back to work. Good-Bye."

The line went dead. Courtney closed her phone and looked back at everyone. How was she going to explain this one?

"That was CIA," she started. "My partner was on a mission and was shot."

Everyone looked at each other.

"What has that got to do with this case and NCIS?" Tony asked.

Courtney glanced over at him.

"My partner is Cole, Tony," she said, seeing the shocked look on his face. "We think he was shot by the same guy who killed our victim. The assassin Trey Godwin. They have also kicked me off the case for reasons I don't know."

She knew she was lying but the less they all knew the better.

"I'm going over to the hospital and see Cole," she said getting her phone out again. "I'll call a taxi. I'll be back at NCIS this afternoon when you go over the evidence you have. The CIA is calling Jenny and explaining things to her. If you have questions ask her, I don't know anything. I never did anyway."

With that she called a taxi, and in five minutes one was there to pick her up. She left her number with Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee, then left for the hospital.

-

-

-

-

**Me- I'm sorry it took so long!! Please forgive me! Let me know what you think about this chapter! R&R please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Target

**Me- Hey guys! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I'm taking so long to update! It's just you know how life can get in the way…But anyway, here's chapter 5…I don't NCIS but I do own Courtney and Cole…ON WITH THE STORY!!**

Chapter 5- A New Target

Cole wasn't awake when Courtney first got to the hospital, but while she was talking to the doctor, he woke up. Courtney explained what had happened to him and what his injuries were, which was a bullet to the chest that just barely missed his heart by inches. Then Courtney took it upon herself to lecture Cole for an hour.

"Jeez," Cole said, leaning back, his bandaged bare chest rose as he sighed. "I guess I was pretty lucky."

Courtney snorted.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," she said, looking out the window. "Trey let you live."

They were silent. Suddenly, Courtney's phone went off. She jumped but answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"How's Cole?" said Tony's voice.

"He's fine," Courtney answered, looking over at Cole, who was flipping through the channels. "He was pretty lucky."

Cole looked over at her with his blue eyes and he smirked.

"I thought it wasn't luck," he whispered.

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," she said to Tony. "What's new?"

"Nothing, that's the problem," Tony muttered. "We've hit dead ends all over the place."

Courtney frowned.

"Why?" she asked.

"You were right that Trey was the one who killed our victim," Tony said. "But I can't find anything on him."

"You won't find anything on him Tony," Courtney said. "_We_ couldn't find anything on him."

Tony sighed.

"I was afraid you would say that," he said. "Well, you stay with Cole tonight. I'll bring some food for you."

Courtney smiled.

"Thank you, Tony," she said.

"Got to go," Tony said quickly.

Before the line went dead Courtney heard a 'I'm sorry Boss!'. She snickered and closed her phone. Cole looked over at her.

"So," he said turning the TV up a little. "I know what happened to me, but I have one question. Why am I here in DC and not in London?"

Courtney laid across the chair, her legs hanging over the armrest facing Cole.

"I don't really know why," she answered honestly. "But we have a problem here at home now."

Cole cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You know I don't like problems at home," he said.

"Well," Courtney said. "You won't like this then."

Cole looked at her.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Trey is starting to kill over here," she said closing her eyes. "We don't know why, but its all military people so NCIS is involved now, along with the CIA."

Cole made his hands into fists.

"What the hell is he doing?" he said through clenched teeth.

Courtney stared at Cole for a few seconds, then she reached over and put her hand on Cole's fist. Cole jumped a little and looked over at her. Then Courtney's hand hit the back of Cole's, just like Gibbs does to Tony all the time. Cole blinked a few times then smiled.

"And where did you learn that?" Cole asked.

Courtney grinned.

"My other boss," she said. "But you don't need to worry about Trey. You just need to get better."

Cole smiled.

"Fine," he said, turning the TV down and leaning back on his pillows.

-

-

-

-

Tony was not a happy camper. He was just going to go and get Courtney some pizza then go back to the office and try and find something, anything on Trey Godwin. And it was true that he did get Courtney her pizza and he was going to go back to the office. No, what he wasn't happy about was the people that was with him. Ziva, Gibbs, McGee _and_ Abby were in the car with him. Ziva and Abby said that they wanted to check on Courtney and Gibbs dragged McGee with him saying that they wanted to question Courtney and Cole.

It was after eight by the time they all got to the hospital. When they all walked in, the nurse at the information desk just cocked an eyebrow at them all. Tony walked her to the woman.

"Can you tell me what room Cole Richards room is?" he asked the woman.

The woman nodded and silently typed at her computer.

"He's in room 345," she said, looking up at Tony.

"Thanks," he said.

And the entire group went to the elevator.

-

-

-

-

-

Courtney sighed as her stomach started growling again. She had been at the hospital all day and she hadn't had anything to eat. She was waiting on Tony to bring her food, but if she knew he wouldn't be able to come till night time, she would have asked the nurses to bring her a guest plate. Cole had already had his lunch and dinner served to him, but he was still complaining about being hungry and that the hospital food was awful. Courtney glanced at him.

"You know at least you've eaten," Courtney huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "I bet you Tony comes but he doesn't bring any food."

"I love how you talk about me when I'm not around," said Tony, walking into Cole's room.

Courtney smiled. She saw Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Abby follow behind Tony into the room.

"I wouldn't have too if you would do what you say you would," she said, standing up and stretching.

Tony held up the pizza box in his hand.

"Then I guess you don't want this extra cheese pizza?" Tony teased.

Courtney huffed and jumped to get the pizza but Tony held it above her head.

"Nope," Tony said, smirking. "You can't have it now."

Right then Courtney's stomach growled again. Tony and Cole started laughing.

"Shut up!" Courtney snapped.

Then she remembered the rest of her new team didn't know Cole.

"Oh," she said. "By the way, Cole, these are the people I work with. Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agent McGee, Agent Ziva David, and Abby. Guys this is Special Agent Cole Richards he's my partner and a close friend of mine."

Everyone waved at Cole and he smiled and waved back at them all. Tony then put down Courtney's pizza and she snatched the box from the spot it was in. She then opened it up and began to eat.

After Courtney had eaten four pieces, she looked at everyone in the room. They were all talking to Cole and laughing at some of the stories from when Cole and Courtney were younger. Courtney smiled.

"I hate to interrupt," she said. "But how come _all_ of you came."

Tony frowned, and looked at Gibbs.

"Yeah Boss," he said. "How come you all came?"

Everyone got silent.

"We believe we know who the next target of this Trey Godwin is," Ziva said.

Silence.

"Well?" Tony said, looking at Gibbs.

"Ummm," McGee said, looking around to Ziva.

"It's Courtney," Gibbs said.

Silence again.

"WHAT?!" shouted Tony and Cole at the same time.

-

-

-

**Me- That's all I got for now! Thanks again for being so kind and waiting for me! And again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Sorry and thanks again! R&R pretty please!**


End file.
